The performance of an individual may be enhanced by improving alignment of a golf club head relative to a golf ball at an address position. For instance, proper alignment between the golf club head and the golf ball may result in better control over the distance, direction, spin, and/or speed of the golf ball. Conversely, an off-center impact may result without proper alignment between the golf club head and the golf ball. An off-center impact may occur if the golf ball contacts the striking face of the golf club head at or proximate to the heel end or the toe end of the striking face. To avoid an off-center impact, the individual may direct his or her vision over the golf club head to improve alignment between the golf club head and the golf ball. To ease and improve the individual's visual alignment, various alignment features may be included on the golf club head.